


sober

by airplaneconstellations



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, brief mentions of alcohol, charlie & meg are drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airplaneconstellations/pseuds/airplaneconstellations
Summary: Cas should know, by now, that going out with Meg always ends up like this: he's following her as she skips drunkenly down the street in the ungodly hours of the morning.But he's inclined to forgive her this time, since the love of drunk girls has caused Cas to bump into a handsome stranger in a similar position.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 50





	sober

Cas stared exasperatedly at Meg, who was grinning spacily at him, rocking a little on her feet. 

"This is why I never want to go out with you," he told her, but it went in one ear and out the other. She turned back around and continued skipping down the street. Cas sighed and pursued her, hoping that maybe one day he could convince her to come back to the car and go home. Luckily, he had at least a foot on her in leg length, and she was completely plastered, so he didn't have to jog to keep up with her. 

"Charlie, I'm begging you, please stop yelling --" 

Cas turned to look over his shoulder, where the voice had originated. A tall guy with a superhero build and light brown hair had just exited a nearby bar, trailing a bubbly redheaded girl with a dumb grin on her face that closely resembled Meg's. Cas fought a smile as he turned back to keep his eyes on Meg, who was known to run for it every once in a while. Nice to know someone else was in his position as well: drunk girl babysitter. 

"Cassssss," Meg slurred, drawing out the S in a way that was clearly hilarious to her. She dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

"Yes, Meg?" Cas asked, ever patient.

"Hi," she said, after a long pause. He admired her dedication to suspense. 

"Hi," he replied, unable to fight a smile. Drunk Meg was so much happier than sober Meg, and it was kind of adorable. Until he remembered he was probably the only sober one on the block. Except for handsome stranger, presumably. 

Cas realized Meg's eyes were no longer on him when she gasped. "I love your hair!" 

Cas turned around to find who she was talking to -- the redhead from earlier. Charlie. 

"I love yours too!" Charlie squealed, and the two of them sprinted for each other and wrapped each other in a hug that only drunk girls could muster. Cas and handsome stranger both sighed in the exact same exasperated way, and their eyes met over the girls' heads. 

"Sober?" the guy asked. 

"God, I wish I wasn't," Cas deadpanned. 

Handsome stranger laughed, a bright, full-body laugh that Cas immediately fell in love with. 

"I'm Dean," said the guy. "I have work tomorrow and it's a bad idea to fix cars hungover." 

"Cas," Cas replied. "I've been sober for four years."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. I wish I had that kind of self-control." 

"All it takes is seeing her," Cas pointed at Meg, "the morning after." 

"Yeah, normally I'm in her boat," Dean agreed. "She your girlfriend?" 

"No," Cas said, probably a little too quickly. He tried to regain a sense of casualty as he gestured at Charlie. "She yours?" 

"She's gay," Dean replied smoothly. 

"Are you?" Cas asked, with a surprising wave of confidence. He made a point of dropping his eyes down Dean's body. 

Dean laughed again, but it was more nervous this time. "Bi, actually. How'd you guess?" 

"I didn't, I was more hoping," Cas said. 

"Mm," Dean replied with a nod. "Seeing as how they're not wrapping this up anytime soon..." Dean gestured at Charlie and Meg, who were excitedly talking about something Dean and Cas were too sober to understand, "how about I give you my number and tomorrow I buy you whatever sober people drink?" 

"Lots and lots of coffee," Cas replied, by way of agreement, and handed Dean his phone. 

"I can get behind that."


End file.
